


Of Flowers and Satin

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, marriage proposals, nervous geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Geralt has decided to propose to you, but gets incredibly nervous the day of.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Of Flowers and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11: how they'd propose

He paced the room, hands tugging on his hair as he fought to keep calm. He was never this nervous, not even when he was fighting monsters. During a fight, he knew the outcome; either he died or the monster died, there wasn’t really another option. It was kind of the same situation here, you would either say yes or you would say no, but unlike a hunt, Geralt would have to live through the rejection.

He knew you loved him, had known that for years, but there was still that underlying shred of doubt that had worked its way into the front of his mind, whispering to him like a devil on his shoulder. _She’s too good for you. Are you sure she’s even in love with you, that she ever loved you? This was a poor idea. She’s going to hate it._

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, silently scolding himself at letting them appear in the first place. Of course you would love this, you weren’t going to reject him. You had mentioned marriage before and he had caught you staring at rings when the two of you passed them in the market these last few months. Once his decision was made, once he decided he was going to ask you to marry him, Geralt had employed Jaskier to help make the whole thing perfect. The devious man he was, Jaskier had managed to finagle your idea of the perfect ring out of you as well as your ring size with you none the wiser. He had also helped Geralt set up the room in anticipation of the question.

Glancing around, Geralt let a soft smile come onto his face at the sight of the decorations. The walls had white sashes delicately draped over them, flowers decorating the edges of the room. The table was centered in the middle of the space, a light blue cloth covered with all of your favourite dishes and a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of snow. Geralt had thought this was all over the top but Jaskier had insisted, had told the Witcher to “trust me, you dumb bastard, I know what she’ll like. This is going to make her cry from happiness.”

Geralt relented after that, letting Jaskier run with his idea. The room did look nice and he was pretty sure you’d like it. A gentle knock sounded at the door followed by your sweet voice. With his heart in his mouth, Geralt opened the door, taking a step back to allow you in. You gasped as you saw the room, eyes filling with tears as you gazed at all of the decorations. ~~Geralt could almost hear Jaskier crowing in the background~~. He relaxed at your reaction, fondness slowly growing in his chest as he watched you move through the room, hands trailing the petals as you went. You squealed when you saw the array of food on the table, excitement filling your eyes. Turning to him, you grasped his hands, wonder clear on your face. “What is all of this for?”

Smiling, Geralt reached up to brush a strand of hair back from your face, leading you to the table before pulling a chair out for you and helping you sit. As he settled across from you, certainty settled over him. Grasping your hand again, he squeezed it as he spoke. “I just wanted to show you how much I loved you, Y/N.”

You flushed at that, eyes dropping as a smile came over your face. “You didn’t have to do all of this. Not for me.”

“I did have to do all of this. Especially for you.” You fell silent at that, blushing even harder as you squeezed his hand in return. Geralt quickly filled your plate, small talk filling the air as you both spoke. The dinner quickly came to an end, the moment he was waiting for fast approaching. As you fell silent, Geralt just gazed at you, taking in all of the features he loved about you. You were it, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

This thought had him sliding out of his chair to stand beside you, tugging the chair back so he could lower himself to one knee in front of you. You gasped, hands flying to cover your mouth, tears glistening in your eyes as you realized what was happening. Geralt had a moment of panic before you slowly lowered your hands, a smile clear on your face. “Geralt…”

He placed a hand on yours, silencing you as his other reached under the table, finding the little box he had secured there earlier. He released it, opening the lid to reveal the shining gold band Jaskier had helped him pick out. Looking back at you, love filled him, the feeling rushing through his veins.

“Y/N, I had an entire speech planned and memorized, but I forgot it.” he started sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. This pulled a laugh out of you, the man relaxing at the clear sound. “I love you, more than anything in this world. I can’t give you much, the life of a Witcher is a simple one, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Y/N, do me the honour of marrying me?”

As he finished speaking, you flung yourself forward as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his. You pulled back, gazing into his eyes with an adoring expression. When you remained silent, Geralt cocked an eyebrow at you. “I kind of need an answer, love.”

You gasped, a blush covering your face once more. “Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you, Geralt of Rivia. I love you.”

Slipping the ring onto your finger, he gave you a moment to admire it before pulling you back against him, hand tangling in your hair as he pressed another kiss against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
